particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Utari Mosir
Utari Mosir (Kunikata: ウタリ・モシール; tr. Utari moshīru) known as North Carina (Hulstrian: Nord-Carina) it was previously known as the Democratic Republic of Utari Mosir until September, 4620 when the occupying Ostlandic forces formed the Republic of Utari Mosir. Utari Mosir is a country located in northern Dovani. It is bordered by Degalogesa to the north, Ostland to the west and Cifutingan to the south, it is part of the group of nations known as the Third World. A former Hulstrian colony, it operated as a monarchy for several centuries before a military coup deposed the Emperor in a military coup. Utari Mosir is comprised primarily of Utari's, which are culturally similar to Kunihito and speak Utari (Ainu) but the lingua franca is Kunikata among the Utari. A smaller, lesser known group from a former Trigunian colony on the eastern coast, know as the Kepo (Yakut). The Utari people make up roughly 60% of the population, the Kepo make up roughly 30% with the Hulstro-Dundorfians making up roughly 10% and various other Dovani ethnicities making up the rest. The former Hulstro-Dundorfian settlers that follow Haukism, which has drastically dwindled in the past several years due to the crisis during the 45th Century, continue to hold key leadership positions in economics and the military. History For an extended period of time after achieving independence, Utari Mosir operated as a constitutional monarchy under an Emperor. The legitimacy of the monarchy was questioned in the 44th century, though, due to the actions of the Royalist Party and Emperor Ipetamo in cracking down severely on anti-monarchist sentiment in the country. As well as disproportionately punishing anti-monarchist political parties and individuals, this also led to political instability and public protest. Under the Royalist Prime Minister Ozawa Yasou, the country also began to reassert its claim over the Cifutingani province of Kamphon. The monarchy was deposed in a military coup in 4422 following the abdication of Emperor Shozo. The new government was led by ethnic Hulstrians and implemented a system of societal organization known as Haukism. Ostland invaded Utari Mosir in June, 4617 after a series of border conflicts left a number of Ostland Landwehr and State Police (Ostland) dead. By September, 4620 the tensions had simmered and Ostland had established the State Commissariat "Nord-Carina", it had setup a new government underneath the leadership of Suto Kanjiro of the Utari-majority Golden Dawn political party. The new government was officially known as the "Republic of Utari Mosir" and the Ostlandic government created the Utari Mosir Defense Force, in place of the former military. In August of 4625 the Democratic Republic of Utari and the Republic of Utari agreed to a peace and former President Yazov Akhito was arrested and is set to be tried for war crimes in September, 4630. The new government in October of 4623 recognized the 30% of Mosriak society known as the "Kepo" who are culturally similar to the Utari's but speak the Kepoian language but a majority speak Rodshyan. In October, 4676 the first Kepo Prime Minister was selected by the Legislative Council, the first Kepo Prime Minister was Kardakas Sergekhovich Kuobakhov of the Kepo-majority Liberal Democratic Party. Government and politics Government The Republic of Utari Mosir is a parliamentary republic with an appointed Prime Minister who is appointed by the Legislative Council, a 250 seat legislature. The Speaker of the Legislative Council is traditionally from the largest political party and is a major power broker in the Mosriak government. The Prime Minister appoints the General Council, which the Prime Minister serves as the "head of". The current General Council has the positions of: *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of the Interior **Utari Mosir Border Troops *Ministry of National Defense **Utari Mosir Defense Forces (armed forces) *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of Economics and Commerce *Ministry of Agriculture *Ministry of Social and Religious Affairs *Ministry of Health and Ethnic Affairs Underneath the Democratic Republic the government of Utari Mosir was dominated by the President, who is constitutionally appointed by the legislature. In practice, the President had the leverage to control the legislature and it has historically been the military to remove a sitting President from power. Political parties Underneath the Republic of Utari Mosir, the National Elections Council recognizes the following political parties: *Golden Dawn (Utari majority party, big-tent) *Social Democratic Party (Utari majority party, social democracy) *People's Party (Husltro-Dundorfian majority party, conservative, right-wing, pro-military and autocratic) *Liberal Democratic Party (Kepo majority party) Previously underneath the Democratic Republic there were two political parties who were permitted to contest elections in Utari Mosir: the Restoration and Development Party and the Independent Haukist Movement. Administrative divisions The Administrative Divisions Reform Law passed the General Council in April 4680. The ADRL established a Prefecture and Sub-Prefecture structure. Prefectures are lead by a democratically, directly elected Prefect and a similarly elected Prefecture General Council. Sub-Prefectures are similar to counties in Baltusia or shires in Luthori. Sub-Prefectures maintain a Sub-Prefect who is likewise directly elected and a Sub-Prefecture General Council. Beneath Sub-Prefectures are three classifications: Cities, Towns, and Villages; these are based largely on population. Each one of these classifications maintains a directly elected Mayor and either a City General Council, a Town General Council or a Village General Council. A special caveat in the law grants the Ministry of the Interior the authority to make certain large cities and special areas "City-Prefectures" which grant them Prefecture status. The first of these was directly included in the legislation, the Cise City Prefecture was formed and centralized the overall administration of the Mosriak capital underneath it. *Cise City Prefecture *Horokeu-kotan City Prefecture *Kisevsk City Prefecture Symbols Image:Flag of Utari Mosir.png|Original flag of Utari Mosir, used until January, 4680 Military The Utari Mosir Defense Forces are the defense forces of Utari Mosir. It is comprised of the Utari Mosir Army, the Utari Mosir Navy and the Utari Mosir Air Force. The Utari Mosir Army is the largest branch of the armed forces. The Utari Mosir Defense Forces use mostly older Hulstrian/Dundorfian and Trigunian equipment. The Chief of the General Staff sometimes serves as the Minister of National Defense but that trend has been broken recently. Overall the Prime Minister is considered to be the "Commander-in-Chief" of the Utari Mosir Defense Forces. The Border Troops of Utari Mosir are considered a armed forces reserve component of the Utari Mosir Defense Forces. All intelligence (domestic, foreigns, signals, etc.) is handled by the General Intelligence Agency. The General Intelligence Agency as formed in November, 4676 as a merger of all previous intelligence organizations. The component of the Utari Mosir General Staff that handles military intelligence reports to the GIA which than disseminates the information. Category:Utari Mosir Category:Countries Category:Dovani